La bêtise de Dumbledore
by Luna dans les Etoiles
Summary: Erin Potter est la survivante, mais dumbledore s'est trompée et a désigné son jumeau, Mathis, comme étant l'Elu. Sirius n'est pas a Azkaban, Lily et James sont vivants mais obsédés par la célébrité de leur fils. Se passe à Poudlard. Cette fic n'est pas faite pour obtenir des jugements, c'est simplement pour le plaisir que je l'écrit, donc évitez de TROP me critiquer. EN PAUSE!
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nuit d'Halloween

**La bêtise de Dumbledore**

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de vous être rendue sur cette page de (en gros, de prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'une grosse tarée comme moi peut bien écrire) et j'espère que ma fic' vous plaira !_

_**AUCUN SLASH !**_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi._

**Chapitre 1 : une nuit d'Halloween**

James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans étaient un couple sorcier comme les autres, ayant deux magnifiques enfants, plus précisément des jumeaux : Mathis James Potter et Erin Liliane Potter. Cette dernière était le portrait craché de sa mère, avec ses grands yeux d'un vert brillant, son visage fin et ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Contrairement à elle, son frère ressemblait plus à James, avec sa tignasse brune ébouriffée et ses yeux noisette, mais avait tout de même hérité du caractère de Lily.

En cette froide soirée d'Octobre, le couple Potter s'était rendu à la fête de la Toussaint du ministère, laissant les deux enfants aux bons soins de l'elfe de maison, Suzi. Alors que cette dernière, assise dans un confortable fauteuil dans la chambre des enfants, lisait un livre afin d'endormir les « marmots », une explosion assourdissante se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée. Affolée, Suzi ferma la porte de la chambre des enfants et se mit devant ces derniers comme pour faire rempart de son petit corps frêle. Soudain, la porte devant elle explosa, blessant Mathis sur le torse ; il avait désormais une marque en forme de P sur le cœur. L'enfant se mit à hurler de douleur.

Lorsque la porte avait explosé, Suzi avait été soufflée par le la force de l'explosion et était allée percuter le mur, tout en se brisant la nuque.

Lord Voldemort, car c'était lui, s'avança alors vers les deux berceaux, regardant attentivement les noms écrit sur les petits lit. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit de Mathis, car ce dernier lui cassait vraiment les oreilles avec ses pleurs. Mais alors qu'il allait prononcer les mots fatals, il sentit une étrange magie tourbillonner autour de la petite. Se disant que ses tympans pouvaient bien attendre un peu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers Erin et prononça le sortilège de la mort tout en gardant ses yeux rouges sombres fixés sur une paire d'yeux verts purs.

Et alors, l'impossible se produisit.

Le sort ricocha sur la petite et se précipita sur Voldemort, réduisant le corps de ce dernier en cendres. Mais son esprit s'échappa de son enveloppe charnelle et partit de Godric's Hollow.

Fatiguée de tous ses efforts, la petiote se rendormit profondément et hérita d'une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front…

**.oO0Oo.**

Prévenus par un voisin qui avait entendu du bruit, le couple Potter accompagné de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et le très honorable manipulateur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (NdA : description physique dans un autre chapitre) arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'incident. Patmol et Lunard restèrent en bas afin d'évaluer les dégâts tandis que le professeur et les parents se précipitaient à l'étage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre des enfants, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Erin était allongée dans son berceau, endormie, tandis que Mathis hurlait comme un possédé. Les trois adultes se précipitèrent sur ce dernier, oubliant totalement la petite.

Lorsque Dumbledore vit la cicatrice sur le cœur du fils Potter, il déclara que celui-ci était l'Elu et qu'il avait repoussé Lord Voldemort grâce à l'amour. Il ajouta que la cicatrice voulait dire Pouvoir, et donc que plus grand il sera extrêmement puissant.

Cette nuit-là, la vie d'Erin changea à jamais.

_Voilà ! Fin du 1__er__ chapitre ! Vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était qu'une introduction, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi court. Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Poudlard

**La bêtise de Dumbledore**

_Wow ! Je venais à peine de poster le chapitre 1 qu'il y avait déjà 7 vues… mais zéro reviews ;(_

_Voilà le 2__ème__ chapitre qui va être beaucoup plus long que le 1__er __!_

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

De l'âge de 1 an à celui de 11, Erin vécut sa vie toute seule. Toute sa famille était obnubilée par son frère, Mathis, le « Survivant », et pour lui la délaissait. Ils avaient beau être nés le même jour à quelques minutes d'intervalles (Mathis était l'aîné), James et Lily ne fêtaient que l'anniversaire de l'Elu. Gâté pourri, ce dernier passait presque tout son temps à l'embêter. Par exemple, lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans, Mathis avait casé un vase de Chine et accusé Erin. C'était à partir de ce jour-là qu'elle avait commencé à le haïr profondément. Elle s'était plainte, mais évidemment, leurs parents avaient une totale confiance en leur petit bout de chou, et l'accusaient alors de faire son intéressante parce qu'elle était jalouse. Bien sûr, Erin n'était absolument pas jalouse de son frère qui se droguait à la célébrité. Il était vaniteux, n'hésitait pas à insulter des enfants plus jeunes que lui et se pavanait dans la rue. En bref, un véritable c**.

D'ailleurs, leurs parents, ayant marres de voir Erin, lui avait payé une place dans une école moldue à partir de ses 6 ans. Indirectement, ils l'avaient rendue plus intelligente que son frère, qui lui était un vrai boulet en magie et intelligence.

**.oO0Oo.**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 31 juillet 1991, et également le jour des 11 ans de Mathis et Erin. Ces derniers étaient tout excités, car ils savaient qu'ils allaient recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard. Soudain, deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent sur les lettres qui portaient leur nom. Erin ouvrit sa lettre :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Miss Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

**.oO0Oo.**

Le lendemain matin, la famille Potter se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, le silence se fit, puis toute la clientèle se leva afin de quémander un autographe à Mathis. James donna un peu d'argent à Erin afin qu'elle se débrouille pour ses fournitures puis alla se pavaner aux côtés de son fils et de sa femme. Soupirant, Erin se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse et regarda sa liste. Elle décida qu'elle commencerait par le vestimentaire, puis les ingrédients et les livres et pour finir sa baguette. La jeune fille se rendit donc chez « Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Lorsqu'elle entra, une petite femme replète et souriante, vêtue toute en mauve, s'approche et lui demanda :

- C'est pour Poudlard, ma petite ? Entre donc, un autre garçon est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin, un jeune garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds clairs se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'un sorcier ajustait le bas de sa robe.

- Salut, dit le garçon, tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit Erin d'une voix méfiante. Ce ne serait pas toi Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Et toi, qui es-tu ? Pas une sang-de-bourbe, j'espère ?

- Et voilà, c'est fait ma petite, l'interrompit Mme Guipure.

Sautant sur l'occasion de ne pas répondre, Erin paya puis sortit de magasin. Elle se rendit chez l'apothicaire, chez Fleury et Bott, en bref dans toutes les boutiques où elle acheta ses fournitures. Et pour finir, elle se rendit chez Ollivanders. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle remarqua que Lily, James et Mathis était également là. Soupirant, elle attendit que son frère ait trouvé sa baguette. Son père la vit alors :

- Ah, tu es là toi. Tu en as mis du temps !

Erin baissa les yeux, et murmura un vague « pardon, père ». Au 1er abord, on pouvait penser que la jeune fille avait le fougueux caractère de sa mère. Mais non, elle était en réalité extrêmement timide et réservé, les larmes lui venant facilement aux yeux.

- Et voilà, s'exclama alors le vieil Ollivander, cette baguette est désormais la vôtre. Bois de hêtre et crin de licorne, 22 centimètre, convient généralement aux sorciers ne possédant pas une très grande puissance magique. Ça fera 7 gallions Mr Potter ! James paya et ce fut au tour d'Erin.

- Etes-vous droitière ou gauchère, Miss Potter ?

- Je suis ambidextre.

Ollivander prit ses mesures puis lui tandis plusieurs baguettes, mais sans résultats notables sauf quand elle fit exploser un vase. Munit d'une soudaine intuition, le vieil homme se précipita vers le fond de sa boutique et revint, tenant une vieille boîte poussiéreuse.

- Essayez donc celle-ci, Miss Potter. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple, et exceptionnellement puissante pour les enchantements.

Erin se saisit donc de cette baguette et sentit alors un bien-être indescriptible l'envahir. Elle fit un grand sourire au vendeur :

- Je la prends.

- Bien, cela fera donc 7 gallions. Mais c'est étrange… très étrange, même…

Erin haussa les épaules et sortit de magasin avec sa famille, sans plus se soucier des paroles du vieil homme. Alors qu'il passait devant une boutique d'animaux, Mathis réclama un hibou, alors ils entrèrent. Tandis que James et Lily conseillaient à leur fils d'acheter un hibou Grand-Duc, la jeune fille examinait les chats. Soudain, elle vit une boule de poils blanche. Sur l'étiquette de la cage était écrit : « Chat Kugo du Japon. A la capacité magique de se rendre invisible quand bon lui semble. 1 exemplaire : femelle. Age : 1 an et 2 mois. Coûte 20 gallions. ». Erin regarda attentivement la chatte et sentit son cœur fondre lorsque deux grands yeux gris clair la regardèrent. Sans plus attendre, elle l'acheta et décida de l'appeler Mystic. Elle vit que ses parents avaient acheté un hibou Grand-Duc à son frère, qui l'appela Celtic. Puis, toute la petite troupe rentra au manoir Potter.

**.oO0Oo.**

Le 1er Septembre fut vite là. La famille Potter se rendit en portoloin à la gare de King Cross, puis passa la barrière. Erin reçut un vague « au revoir » de la part de ses parents tandis qu'ils couvraient Mathis de bisous et de recommandation. Lassée de tout cela, Erin s'avança vers le train et chercha un compartiment vide. Lorsqu'elle en trouva un, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop petite pour monter ses valises dans le filet à bagages. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux jeunes personnes rousses en tout point semblables. L'un d'eux s'exclama :

- Salut ! Moi c'est Fred…

- … et moi George ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Euh… oui, merci. Je m'appelle Erin Potter, et vous vous êtes les frères de Ron, le meilleur ami de mon frère, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui ! répondit Fred, sauf si c'était George, elle ne savait plus.

- Sauf qu'on est beaucoup plus sympas, intelligents, beaux, populaires, modestes…

- …et par-dessus tout mille fois plus farceurs !

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Mathis les avait déjà rencontré et les avait traités de « puérils », sauf qu'elle elle les trouvait franchement hilarants. Les jumeaux lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installer également dans ce compartiment, et elle accepta. Très vite, ils firent connaissances et, tandis que le train démarrait, il y eut une visite importune :

- Tiens tiens… dit d'une voix traînante Drago Malefoy. Tu es la fille que j'ai rencontrée dans la boutique ! Tu traînes avec des miséreux du genre Weasley ? Tu ne dois pas être d'une grande famille… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Erin Potter. Maintenant, sors de notre compartiment et vas retrouver les c*** comme toi !

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir, puis vit que les jumeaux avaient sortis leurs baguettes. Furieux, il sortit du compartiment.

- Pfff ! Qu'elle plaie celui-là ! lança Erin.

Fred et George acquiescèrent, totalement d'accord.

Vingt minutes avant d'entrer en gare, ils se changèrent et regardèrent le paysage défiler.

**.oO0Oo.**

- Les 1ères années ! Par ici, s'il vous plait ! Par ici !

Erin salua les jumeaux puis s'avança vers le demi-géant.

- Tiens, bonjour Erin ! Ça va ?

- Oui merci, Hagrid !

Hagrid était un ami de la famille, donc la jeune fille l'avait déjà rencontré et l'avait trouvé très sympathique. Il avait l'air un peu benêt, mais faisait preuve d'un excellent sens de l'observation. La preuve, il était un des rares qui n'appréciait pas Mathis…

Hagrid fit monter les 1ères années dans des barques, 4 par petit bateau. Erin se retrouva avec deux filles nommées Hermione Granger et Susan Bones ainsi qu'un garçon, Neville Londubat.

Puis, ils arrivèrent devant le château de Poudlard.

Le château était époustouflant. Il était perché sur une colline, et était hérissé de tours pointues qui étincelaient de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Puis, la barque heurta le sol et le charme fut rompu.

Hagrid les fit monter plusieurs volés de marches tout en s'assurant que tout le monde le suivait. Puis, la troupe arriva devant une grande porte en bois et le demi-géant frappa deux coups, nets et précis.

Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière verte émeraude. Elle leurs fit signe d'entrer et dit alors :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe et également directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Vous serez répartis dans l'une des quatre Maisons, qui ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ces Maisons seront comme une 2ème famille pour vous durant les sept années que vous passerez ici. Maintenant, attendez cinq minutes ici, la Répartition va bientôt commencer.

Elle les planta là quelques instants, et cela suffit pour que Mathis fasse son intéressant tout en refusant l'amitié de Drago.

- Bien, dit-elle en arrivant, la Cérémonie va commencer. Suivez-moi.

Dans un silence religieux, les futurs élèves franchirent la grande porte de bois et entrèrent dans la Grande-Salle, où les autres élèves étaient éparpillés autour de quatre grandes tables. Tout au fond de la pièce, une cinquième table était là, autour de laquelle les professeurs étaient assis. Et devant, un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé posé dessus était placé là. Le professeur McGonagall alla se placer à côté du tabouret, saisit un grand rouleau de parchemin et dit :

- Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Mais d'abord, la chanson !

Une large déchirure s'ouvrit alors sur le Choixpeau et une voix retentit:

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

La musique finie, la directrice-adjointe commença à faire l'appel :

- Abbot, Hannah!

Une jeune fille au teint rose et aux tresses blondes s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret, s'assit et mit le chapeau.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Souriante, la jeune fille s'élança vers la table qui applaudissait le plus fort.

- Bones, Susan!

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Boot, Terry!

- SERDAIGLE !

La liste continua ainsi. Malefoy, Drago fut envoyé à Serpentard et Granger, Hermione à Gryffondor. Puis, ils arrivèrent aux P… Perks, Sally-Anne (SERDAIGLE !)… Puis…

- Potter, Erin Liliane!

Erin s'avança d'un pas tremblotant jusqu'au tabouret, s'assit et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Soudain, une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _Aaaah, Erin Potter… Tu as beaucoup de qualité… Tu es courageuse, mais également d'une loyauté sans limite… Tu es plutôt rusé, mais ta plus grande qualité c'est l'intelligence et ta soif d'apprendre… Oui, c'est sûr… Pour toi ce sera SERDAIGLE !_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, folle de joie, retira le choixpeau et se précipita vers la table des bleu et bronze. Puis, on appela son frère :

- Potter, James Mathis!

De nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre tandis que le jeune homme marchait d'un pas conquérant vers le choixpeau, s'asseyait et posait ce dernier sur sa tête.

- _Mathis Potter… Mmmmh, pas beaucoup de qualité… Ta place n'est certainement pas à Gryffondor, tu es assez peureux sans vouloir te vexer… Serdaigle non plus n'est pas bien pour toi, tu n'as pas la même soif d'apprendre que ta sœur… Tu es assez fourbe… Oui, je te vois bien à Serpentard…_

Mathis était horrifié. Non, pas Serpentard ! Ce serait une véritable honte pour lui… Il **devait** aller à Gryffondor…

_- Pas Serpentard, hein ? Je ne vois pas vraiment, sauf si… Aaaah, mais oui… tu n'es pas très travailleur, ni rusé, ni courageux… Pour toi, ce sera donc la Maison équilibrée… POUFSOUFFLE !_

La table des jaune et noir explosa d'applaudissements. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient éberluées, elles pensaient toutes qu'il irait à Gryffondor ! Mais non… Tant pis !

Mathis, abasourdi, se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers les blaireaux.

Londubat, Neville fut envoyé à Gryffondor ainsi que Weasley, Ron.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, souhaita un bon appétit et se rassit. Soudain, le festin apparut ! Tous se régalèrent, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller dans les dortoirs. Erin suivit les autres 1ères années de sa Maison, qui étaient dirigés par la préfète de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclair. Après plusieurs escaliers, il arrivèrent dans une large tour. La préfète de 5ème années'arrêta devant une large en bois qui n'avait ni poignée ni serrure, et actionna le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Le bec de ce dernier s'ouvrit alors :

- Où vont les objets disparus ?

Pénélope réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit :

- Dans le non-être, c'est-à-dire dans le tout.

L'aigle inclina la tête et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une salle commune décorée dans les tons bleu, gris et bronze. Plusieurs bibliothèques étaient appuyées contre le mur, et il y avait un buste de Rowena Serdaigle situé dans une niche. Erin s'approcha et vit écrit, sur un mur, « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ». Puis la préfète pris la parole :

- Bien, voici la salle commune. Pour y accéder, vous devez répondre à l'énigme de l'aigle sur la porte. Les dortoirs des garçons sont à gauche et ceux des filles à droites. Maintenant, bonne nuit !

Erin alla dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Sally-Anne Perks, Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin. Les jeunes filles se mirent en pyjamas, se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussitôt.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre est ENFIN fini. J'y ai passé 4 heures ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout mon après-midi ! J'en peux plus… des reviews ? Ça me remontera le moral !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les cours, c'est dur!

**La bêtise de Dumbledore**

_Wooouuuuaaaah ! 3 reviews, 3 favoris, 5 abonnés et 189 vues… je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : MERCI ! Surtout à chauvin et LikeADivergent pour vos 2 reviews. C'est le meilleur compliment sincère qu'on m'ai jamais fait !_

**Chapitre 3 : Les cours, c'est dur !**

Le lendemain matin, Erin se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle s'habilla, puis descendit dans la salle commune. Pénélope Deauclair était assise dans un des fauteuils bleus en face de la cheminée, en train de lire. A l'arrivée de la nouvelle Serdaigle, la préfète leva les yeux et lui dit :

- Ah, Potter. Je suis navrée, mais il va falloir que tu patiente quelques temps : le petit déjeuner n'est servi qu'à 7 heure, et interdiction de se promener dans les couloirs avant cette heure-là. Tiens, le professeur m'a donné les emplois du temps voici le tien.

Erin prit la feuille que lui tendait Péné et lut :

_Lundi : __Métamorphose avec les Serpentard (8h-10h)_

_Histoire de la magie avec les Poufsouffle (10h-12h)_

_Botanique avec les Serpentard (14h-16h)_

_Mardi : __Potions avec les Poufsouffle (9h-12h)_

_Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) avec les Gryffondor (14h-16h)_

_Sortilèges avec les Gryffondor (17h-19h)_

_Astronomie avec les Serpentard (21h-22h)_

_Mercredi : __Histoire de la Magie avec les Poufsouffle (8h-10h)_

_Cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondor (10h-12h)_

_Potions avec les Poufsouffle (13h-15h)_

_DCFM avec les Gryffondor (15h-17h)_

_Métamorphose avec les Serpentard (17h-19h)_

_Jeudi : __Botanique avec les Serpentard (10h-12h)_

_Vol avec les Poufsouffle (13h-14h)_

_Cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondor (15h-17h)_

_DCFM avec les Gryffondor (17h-19h)_

_Astronomie avec les Serpentard (21h-22h)_

_Vendredi : __Histoire de la Magie avec les Poufsouffle (8h-11h)_

_Métamorphose avec les Serpentard (14h-16h)_

_Potions avec les Poufsouffle (16h-19h)_

_Samedi : __Sortilèges avec les Gryffondor (8h-12h) avec une pause de 15mn à 10h_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune fille descendit dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie de Pénélope. Tandis qu'elle déjeunait, la Salle se remplit peu à peu. Sally-Anne s'installa en face d'elle et les deux jeunes Serdaigle se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Erin se rende compte qu'il était temps d'aller en cours de Métamorphose. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, elles remarquèrent un chat, assit sur le bureau du professeur. Haussant les épaules, Erin s'installa au premier rang, à côté de Sally, et sortit ses affaires de cours. Tous les Serdaigle étaient déjà installés, alors qu'aucuns Serpentard n'étaient là. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et claqua contre le mur, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon au teint noir qui s'exclama :

- Eh, les gens ! J'ai trouvé la salle !

Six jeunes garçons et 4 jeunes filles entrèrent alors dans la classe, pleurant de rire. Une jeune fille blonde prit la parole :

- Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusés, à chercher cette maudite salle ! Heureusement que la vielle McGo n'est pas encore là, sinon on perdait des points !

Soudain, le chat bondit du bureau et se transforma en une femme d'âge mûr, à l'air très stricte, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon impeccable et habillée d'une robe de sorcière verte bouteille. Devant la mine ébahie de ses élèves, le professeur McGonagall sourit :

- En effet, miss Greengrass, 10 points de moins pour Serpentard. Maintenant, veuillez aller vous asseoir.

Toujours abasourdis, les verts et argents allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle. La directrice des Gryffondor eu un nouveau sourire et commença à discuter sur l'importance et la difficulté de la métamorphose. Puis, elle leur distribua des allumettes qu'ils devaient changer en aiguilles. A la fin du cours, seuls 3 élèves y arrivèrent : Terry Boot, un Serdaigle, Théodore Nott, un Serpentard, et Erin. Le professeur leur accorda 10 points chacun, rattrapant ainsi les points perdus des verts et argents et faisant gagner 20 points pour les bleus et bronzes. Quand la sonnerie retentit à 10 heures, tous les Serdaigle se précipitèrent hors de la salle de cours afin de ne pas être en retard au cours du professeur Binns. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, Erin aperçut un vieux fantôme devant le tableau. Après que tous les élèves se soient assis, il prit la parole :

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Je suis le professeur Binns et je vous enseignerais l'Histoire chez les sorciers, gobelins, elfes, centaures et toutes les créatures magiques. Pour l'instant je vais faire l'appel des Serdaigle puis des Poufsouffle.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, la jeune bleu et bronze leva la main et dit « présente ! » puis attendit avec impatience que le cours commence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Binns appela son frère, Mathis. Il répondit d'un ton hautain qu'il était là, et attendit que le professeur fasse une remarque à son sujet, comme par exemple que le fantôme dise qu'il voudrait un autographe de lui. Mais le professeur ne dit rien, continuant de faire l'appel tranquillement tandis que Mathis bouillonnait de rage. On n'ignorait pas Mathis James Potter comme ça, voyons ! Quand Binns eut fini de faire l'appel, il commença son cours. Erin écoutait d'un air passionné le fantôme raconter les guerres sanglantes entre les gobelins, et prenait des notes d'un air assidu. Mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien la seule à écouter et prendre des notes. Tous les autres élèves faisaient autre chose, et tous avec un petit air endormit. Même les Serdaigle dormaient ou faisaient des pendus sur un parchemin ! Haussant les épaules, Erin redirigea son attention sur le professeur Binns. Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où le repas du midi était servi. Erin se rendit donc dans le réfectoire en compagnie de Sally-Anne, Lisa, Mandy et Padma. Toutes les cinq s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle et commencèrent à discuter des cours et de leur famille en mangeant. Lorsqu'elles eurent finis de manger, elles se rendirent dans le parc et s'allongèrent sous un grand arbre au bord du lac. Une heure plus tard, les jeunes filles se rendirent au cours de Botanique qui était présidé par le professeur Chourave dans la serre n°1.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! salua d'un ton énergique une petite bonne femme habillée en vert avec un large chapeau. Je suis le professeur Chourave et votre enseignante en Botanique. Cette année, nous allons commencer par étudier les Calypsos. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est ? Oui, miss… ?

- Potter, répondit Erin. Les Calypsos sont des fleurs de couleur bleu, rouge ou verte. Elles peuvent mesurer jusqu'à 1m25, et ce sont les plantes les plus affectueuses qu'on peut trouver en Angleterre. Le pollen récolté au cœur de ces fleurs permet à la fabrication de nombreuses potions, surtout de soins. Le pollen de Calypsos est indispensable à la fabrication de la potion Amortentia. On ne peut récolter le pollen que 5 fois sur une même Calypso.

- Je n'aurai pas mieux fait, miss Potter ! 20 points pour Serdaigle ! Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par trois et observer la réaction des plantes lorsque vous vous approcher d'elles. Vous pouvez même les toucher, elles ne sont absolument pas dangereuses !

Erin se mit donc avec Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin. Ils se placèrent face à une Calypso et attendirent que celle-ci les remarque, ce qui ne tarda pas. La plante redressa sa tige, et se précipita sur Terry, comme pour quémander des caresses. Encouragé par Erin et Lisa, le jeune garçon caressa doucement les pétales et la tige de la fleur. Le garçon était abasourdi : on aurait dit que la fleur ronronnait ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Chourave demanda à chaque groupe d'enlever délicatement un peu de pollen de la plante et de placer le pollen dans un bol. Le temps qu'ils terminent, il était 16h. La directrice des Poufsouffle leur donna 30 cm de parchemin à rédiger sur les Calypsos. En compagnie de Lisa et Mandy, Erin se précipita à la bibliothèque afin de rédiger le devoir le plus vite possible. Elles rencontrèrent Mme Pince, qui les pria d'être silencieuses, car « c'est une bibliothèque, par la culotte de Merlin ! », je cite.

Le lendemain matin (oui je suis déjà passé au lendemain désolé, mais je ne vais pas TOUT dire, sur leurs activités ! Je décris les cours uniquement pour vous mettre dans le bain), les jeunes Serdaigle se rendirent en cours de potions. Ils se mirent en rang devant la porte du cachot, attendant en silence le professeur Rogue. A 9h tapantes, ce dernier arriva en faisant voler sa cape, et leur dit de se placer par groupe de quatre en évitant, si possible, de mélanger Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Erin se retrouva donc avec Mandy, Sally et Padma, laissant Lisa avec Terry, Alix Sistar et Susan Bones, une Poufsouffle. Peu après, Rogue commença à faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva à Potter, Mathis, il marqua une pause et eu un rictus.

- Ah oui, dit-il. Mathis Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité.

Mathis se redressa d'un air fier, tandis que tous les regards se dirigeaient sur lui. Puis, Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et fit tout un discours sur l'importance des potions. Soudain, il s'exclama :

- Mr Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit le Poufsouffle d'un air insolent.

- Décevant. Essayons encore, mr Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur…

- N'avez-vous donc pas ouvert un seul de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, mr Potter ? Allons, si je vous demande la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, qu'allez-vous répondre ?

- Rien, étant donné que je ne sais pas, monsieur.

- De toute évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout, mr Potter, répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. 5 points de moins pour Poufsouffle pour insolence.

Erin sourit. C'était tellement rare que son frère se fasse ainsi ridiculiser !

- Miss Potter ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter toute la classe. Etant donné que vous êtes à Serdaigle, j'imagine que vous êtes plus intelligente que lui. Pouvez-vous répondre à mes questions ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Erin à la grande surprise de Rogue. Si on mélange de l'asphodèle et de l'armoise, ça donne un très puissant somnifère aussi appelé Goutte du Mort vivant. Le bézoard se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres c'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, c'est la même plante aussi appelée Aconit.

-Correct, miss Potter. Maintenant, prenez note !

Lorsque les élèves eurent terminés de prendre des notes, les groupes de quatre se scindèrent en deux afin de préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Erin réussit brillamment sa potion en compagnie de Padma. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves sans exception se précipitèrent hors des cachots, et allèrent déjeuner. A 14h, les Serdaigle se rendirent en cours de DCFM en compagnie des Gryffondor. Le professeur Quirrel était un homme étrange, qui portait un turban violet et puait l'ail. 2 heures plus tard, tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe avec soulagement. Ayant une heure de liberté avant le cours de Sortilège, tous les Serdaigle et Gryffondor (eux aussi avaient une heure de libre) se précipitèrent dans les dortoirs prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser de cette odeur infecte. 1 heure après, donc, les rouges et ors et les bleus et bronzes se trouvaient dans la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick, enseignant de la matière Sortilège, et accessoirement directeur de la maison Serdaigle, en train d'apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Erin fit gagner 10 points pour sa Maison en réussissant la première, et une certaine Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de son état, gagna 5 points en étant la deuxième à réussir. A 20 heures, les élèves se rendirent au réfectoire pour aller dîner. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'une chouette lapone se posa devant Erin ! En temps normal, le courrier était au petit déjeuner, non au dîner ! Avec horreur, Erin reconnut la chouette de sa mère, Lily, tenant entre ses pattes une enveloppe rouge vif. Soudain, l'oiseau nocturne lâcha l'enveloppe qui se mit à fumer, et s'envola. Alors, l'enveloppe explose et une voix sonore retentit dans tout le réfectoire.

- _Erin Liliane Potter ! Comment as-tu OSE ne pas aller dans la même Maison que ton frère, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul ! Et en plus, j'ai appris que tu lui as fait perdre la face devant le professeur Rogue en répondant correctement à la place de ton frère ! N'AS-TU DONC PAS HONTE ?! Je ne veux pas te voir aux vacances de Noël ! Et puis, Serdaigle est la Maison de la femme de Salazar Serpentard ! Tu seras puni tout l'été, tu es prévenue !_

_Lily Potter_

Un grand silence s'était fait dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, Draco Malfoy explosa de rire, vite suivit de toute la table des Serpentard et de Mathis. Erin se leva alors et partit en courant pour pleurer dans les toilettes des filles à son aise.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait dans une cabine, une voix retentit :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Qui… qui est là ? répliqua Erin entre deux sanglots.

- Tu ne me connais pas ? répondit la voix, surprise. Autrefois, je m'appelais Mignonette Rambda, mais des méchantes personnes trouvaient que je n'avais pas à m'appeler Mignonette avec ma tête et m'ont rebaptisé Mimi Geignarde.

- Ah oui, tu es le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles ! Ma mère m'a parlé de toi en disant que tu n'étais pas très gentille, mais moi je trouve qu'au contraire tu es très sympathique.

Erin avait réussi à tarir son flot de larme, et était maintenant curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce célèbre fantôme. Alors, la jeune fille sortit de la cabine et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une fille âgée d'un ou deux de plus quelle, qui portait des couettes et des lunettes. Sur sa robe, on pouvait voir l'écusson de Serdaigle. Les deux Serdaigle se mirent alors à discuter, et se découvrirent plein de points en communs. Soudain, Erin se rendit compte qu'il était 22h30 passé, qu'elle avait loupé le cours d'Astronomie et que le couvre-feu était à 23 heures. Elle dit au revoir à Mimi et se précipita hors des toilettes, et arriva devant la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigle à 22h58. Elle actionna le heurtoir, et une voix mélodieuse retentit :

- Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Erin sourit.

.oO0Oo.

_Enfin ! 6 pages world _

_C'est pas beaucoup, mais y'a 2490 mots (dans l'histoire). Dans les fanfic's que je lis, il y a aussi des emplois du temps et je les lis pas, mais c'est cool de les faire ! Enfin bref. Désolé que ce chapitre soit uniquement sur les cours, mais comme on dit, faut se mettre dans le bain ! D'ailleurs, là je vais aller dans ma douche. A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_


End file.
